


Bed of Roses

by demonshide7



Series: Dedicated to You [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Jung Yunho sings an American ballad...





	

~*~*~   
  
"... for the news...This just in! Jung Yunho of TVXQ sang an American Song and dedicated it to 'someone special'. Now who is that someone special?"   
  
The camera zoomed in on Jung Yunho as he belts out the lyrics.   
  
_"...about love and the truth and what you mean to me...  
And the truth is, baby, you are all that I need...   
I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses   
For tonight I sleep on a bed of naaaaiiilllssss   
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is   
And lay you down on a bed of roses....."_   
  
Park Yuchun and Kim Junsu's jaws dropped open. They looked towards their Jae hyung who was just singing that same song a few hours ago.   
  
_"...Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you   
While my mistress she calls me   
To stand in her spotlight again   
Tonight I won't be alone   
But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove   
For it's you that I'd die to defend   
  
I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses   
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails   
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is   
And lay you down on a bed of roses...." _   
  
"Clearly, that song was dedicated to a sweetheart... Let's cut to OK SaeHyun to get us the scoop at the TVXQ dressing room....SaeHyun-ssi!!!"   
  
The camera panned out to a lady in the dressing room of TVXQ.   
  
"Changmin-ssi, did you know about this? Who is the someone special Yunho was talking about?"   
  
Changmin smiled into the camera. "It must be me!" And he gave the camera a two handed kiss.   
  
"Yunho-ssi! Please tell us who you dedicated that song to. Do you understand what the song says?"   
  
Yunho peered into the camera lens smiled and made a heart with his finger and then he pointed at it. Then he faced the reporter and said,"The special someone is my fans. And I just liked the melody of the song and the way it was sung. Translating it is okay. I just know that when Cassiopeia lights those red light sticks it looks like a bed of roses to me."   
  
"How did you hear about this song, Yunho-ssi?"   
  
"This friend of mine started researching rock ballads for something and this song got stuck on the playlist. Jon Bon Jovi, I believe," Yunho answered.   
  
"Which friend is this, Yunho-ssi?"   
  
"I like their Blaze of Glory better, hyung. Just so you know," Shim Changmin interrupted. "We're going to have to change your playlist. The songs getting stuck in your head creates too many problems."   
  
"Changmin-ssi? Why are you researching American rock ballads?"   
  
"A fan recommended I challenge John Cougar Mellencamp, but I thought it was Jon Bon Jovi," Changmin shrugged. "Yunho's voice was really good for it, wasn't it? Anyway, we have to go. There's a private event we have to attend."   
  
The camera saw Changmin slapping at the leader's broad shoulders even as the leader shielded himself while still grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"...And there you have it, Korea. Jung Yunho dedicated an American Ballad to you, his fans. And Shim Changmin's research has paid off in remaking Jung Yunho into perhaps a rock star. Now on to other news... The GDP...."   
  
"Fudge and Popsicle!" Junsu exclaimed. "Haven't we heard that song for like two months playing almost over and over and over?"   
  
Yuchun nodded grinning from ear to ear. "I bet it was dedicated to his number one fan," Yuchun said.   
  
Yuchun and Junsu looked towards Jaejoong who was currently playing the song on his phone and twirling around in the dance practice room.   
  
_"...wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_  
And lay you down on a bed of roses...."   
  
Jaejoong was singing it out loud.   
  
"Jae hyung!" Junsu yelled out loudly.   
  
Jae swung around and removed the headphones from his ear.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Yunho hyung just sang that song you keep singing and playing on the piano," Yuchun answered.   
  
"I know," Jae grinned. "He called me before he went up to play the piano. And he kept the phone on while he sang. Changmin also sent me a video feed with an ending dialogue from him that told me that I owe him loads of food. Yunho's voice was very nice, neh?"   
  
"What song were you doing research for, hyung?" Junsu asked.   
  
"Hmmmm? Creation." And he twirled away to the sound of Yunho's voice singing their current favorite American song.


End file.
